The Curse of 9 Lives
by afasterkill
Summary: The prodigy series.


_there is a hell_

 _believe me i've seen it_

there is a heaven

lets keep it a secret 

we have mercy

pray for the dead

i fear i am too far gone...

 **The Chronicles of a Stray**

The curse of 9 lives.

 _ **Chapter One.**_

 **/ SALEM SABERHAGEN** IS A CANON NON PLAYABLE CHARACTER I USE FOR MY STORYLINE OF SELINA KYLE.

 _I knew there was something special about her the moment I picked up her scent. Versace and Death. It was as if she lived in the darkness her whole life. Seemingly born in it? No, but it was always her home. The fire that burned in those brilliant green eyes of hers intensely grew right before malicious attacking at her prey that first night I saw her. I knew this wasn't her first attempt to kill, I could instantly sense that. That wonderful scent of hers gave away all secrets. That bodacious madwoman saved my life. My sanity. What a shame for her when it became my time to repay the debt..._

She agreed and simply wanted to meet in the tiny shared apartment, not have to hear another long-winded lecture about how much more dangerous her new life choices were becoming. The platinum blonde-haired seductress was busy pampering herself in front of the cracked vanity mirror that was inside the small half bathroom, another blonde, whose locks were naturally toned, was busy unwinding her nerves with one rant after the next. It was obvious upon first sight that the two young women knew each other, to be honest, they were thicker than the glue that somehow managed to keep up the decade outdated wallpaper that wasn't even starting to brittle from age. The one who was more concerned as to how tight the newly crafted black leather bodysuit felt when stretching her arms about was still half listening to the mother like concerns from the other half.

"If he finds out you been stealing from him we're dead!"

 **"He ain't gonna find out, quick your sulking already, Holly. Jesus, since when have you decided to become my new mother?"**

"I'm scared. For both of us. I don't want to see you end up like Jess. Did you know they finally found her? The cops. They fished her out of the piers just the other day, rumor has it she's been down there for the past three weeks. Can you imagine how long it'd be before they'd find our bodies?!"

 **"The only way they'll find our bodies is when we're rolling around on all that money- and even then we'll be far long gone that they won't even be able to catch a glimpse of the scandal! Ha!"**

"You've gone absolutely mad Selina, I swear, that stupid catsuit has changed you..."

 **"It ain't stupid! It's because of this suit we gonna be out of that whorehouse and living it up in those upper ends of Gotham. Stop your worrying, that'll just give you wrinkles..."**

"Well, if you ain't scared of Falcone how about that Bat guy? He's been raining down hot around here lately... what if he catches you next?"

 **"No one can catch me, not ever ever ever. Besides, I kinda like it when he chases after me. I think he likes it too."**

Little to Holly's knowledge, Selina had already been caught by the being who branded himself as 'The Batman', well, almost caught. It was several years ago, right as the woman was beginning to decide that street life now left a bitter taste in her mouth. The Bat had caught her red-handed trying to steal a precious gem while imposing herself as an old woman, however, instead of turning her into the police he let the young theft go. Why? A pondering thought that kept rolling around like a never-ending ball of yarn for her to play around one scenario after the next. Deep down she knew what it truly was, the chance to save another damsel from herself. There was no other reason, at least to her judgemental ignorance.

The night continued to call out for her, still keeping heart to Holly's concerns, Selina always kept a plan of escape and never arrived at her destinations on time. Small adjustments that appeared to make the girl sloppy, yet to the masterminds they started to catch on to the cat's idea of a game. Yet as true to her words none were able to keep up and catch her off guard.

That was until the night she decided to save a cat.

It all began one night in a hot pursuit of a personal vendetta to take down a mad woman who saw vanity to the cost of the lives of many animals. Dogs, cats, birds, loyal pets, misplaced strays. All of their lives and wellbeing held no meaning to Mercedes Cosmetics, a company that produced beauty products while illegally testing harmful chemicals on these animals. When the horrible deed came to light the woman who declared herself as 'Catwoman' knew that not only had she played an unknowingly part to the innocents' demise by using Mercedes Cosmetics but it was sick-hearted people like Amy Mercedes that needed to be put to an end.

 _Amy Mercedes, the bitch was a absolute lunatic. Hired packs of low lives to travel across the country to barter shelters, people on craigslist who were looking for replacement homes, and snatching the poor creatures off the streets. Left to right, right to left. From dusk to dawn. Nowhere was safe. Not even my quiet town of Greendale. I should have known better than to chase after Sabrina, leaving that stupid Necronomicon laying about all because she got distracted flirting with that Harvey. Teenagers, not only do they scare the living shit out of me but I seriously swear that they'll be the death of me._

Finding the self-made empress of beauty care wasn't exactly easy for the newly established cat burglar. Yet a broken heart lead her thru the night until finally reaching the bitches front door..

The air within the bedroom became completely still the exact moment that The Cat found her prey for the night, there was no need of spending hours lurking along the long empty hallways of the mansion because echoes of an intense argument helped lead the way. Amy was beautiful, a definition of the term 'bombshell' that money could buy. Yet no skill of contouring could mask away the true ugliness that lived inside her heart.

The topic of discussion for the night was one she was having with herself. A slight fall in profit sharing, ideas of needing a facelift, blissful ignorance of the lives who slowly passed away because of the greed of fame.

 **"Amy Mercedes..."**

It didn't take long for the papers and news to talk of the kidnapping. Nor long until The Batman picked up the shared interest of diminishing Mercedes's 'Animal Holocaust' Cosmetics. He worked his way around to discovering the truth that hides deep within the underground. All of her steps and secrets somehow managed to catch his ears, from the activist who helped house all of the sick cats. How long Amy has been hiding her illegal activities. And then down to where The Catwoman was attempting to torture and morally correct Amy. The Bat was starting to prove her wrong. He was catching on a lot better to her nightly games.

While inside a warehouse Amy was tied up and forced to look after all the cats who were sickened from the testing. Some had patches of missing fur, blind from the puss that seeped from their infected eyes, laying about from exhaustion and mainly all were too thin from lack of proper nutrition. Did the new aged Hitler of Gotham care? No. She would fuss, complain, then resorted to kicking off a cat.

The Catwoman didn't hold back. Anger had completely consumed her. Exposing her now chopped up short hair. Blaming Amy for having millions become entangled to the scene that was mewing around the two. The heartless woman still held no sign of sympathy, the only thing that began to show was fear. Right as The Catwoman was ready to slash her claws into Amy a sudden force took a hold of her hand.

The Batman had found them but he wasn't prepared to see Selina lose her self-control.

Amy was under a false illusion of safety, still running her mouth to how pathetic and disgusting the sick animals were. Threatening The Cat. Throwing a sick stray was the very last straw for Selina, as The Bat became distracted to save the poor flying cat Selina quickly lunged to the cold-hearted woman and struck her claws right across Amy's face.

 **"You miserable cow! They're living things! Now you've got a reminder whenever you look into the mirror... your own set of whiskers."**

 _That 'cow' did more then skreak, she squealed like a pig getting slaughtered alive. The horror of her sudden disfigured face and the sound of her pain was so heart wrenching pleasing to me. Yet that man of who disguised himself as some large bat felt otherwise. Although his eyes were masked by white slits that could send the average thug into despair I saw how disappointed he was of the woman who was dressed as a cat. Why? What she did was brilliant. I saw something inside her break, yet there was still something so brilliantly alive. The Catwoman ran away that night. I choose to follow while The Batman stayed with Hitler..._

It wasn't shocking to see how deeply hurt the woman who saved so many lives was by the vigilante's decision. Upon arriving back to the small apartment Selina told everything to Holly. Confessing to spending all of their savings to help house the strays, how Mercedes Cosmetics was a part of an illegal testing ring, her encounter with The Batman. Together they threw out many hair and makeup products, leaving the window opened so the mysterious black cat could enter freely. He watched as the woman who saved him asked to have the remaining hair on her head shaved. It was moving. Liberating. Inspiring.

"So, now what?"

 **

"We start over. I crossed a line tonight. I let that woman get to me-"

**

"You did amazing, Selina. You saved their lives. This city needs more people like you and The Batman. Hopefully, this inspires others to follow."

 **"I honestly don't care. From here on out, I'm sticking to easier things. Like refilling our savings."**

 ** _One Year Later..._**

When Holly didn't return one night Selina took it upon herself to run. The smaller black cat always kept close. Sure he made himself at the small home of the two women. He couldn't figure out what was so intriguing of Selina. How off her scent was to everyone else he encountered in his many lives. Night after night they ran, until finally finding the one rooftop her beloved friend was held hostage upon.

That delicate face that seemed so innocent was now battered, scruffed, bruised... So much rage swelled up as Selina found it harder to stay calm. How dare he do this, how stupid and cruel. Yet thru the inner turmoil, Holly continued to sob and keep a firm grasp of The Cat's arms, pulling at her to stay close.

"Catwoman, please, just give him back Falcone's money!"

Pulling the gaze away from the beloved friend and the heartbroken look in her eyes had quickly changed. She wanted this creep dead. The man who claimed to be a hired hand to The Roman.

 **"He doesn't care about the money, Holly, he just wants blood..."**

It was true, although Holly was greatly shaking after being roughly beaten by the young thug The Cat could sense that he was playing the night in his hands. The look in the man's eyes was heavily diluted by the pleasure of power he falsely believed he had.

 **"You need to let this woman leave. I'm the one who stole it, every last penny from that little black box of his. This is between you and me. So, let her go..."**

The sudden intrusion of a dark laughter had quickly pulled The Cats gaze away from the thug who was still remaining silent. Out of the shadows from the side wall of entryway on the rooftop, another figure emerged. Standing boldly in a clean cut suit, looking prim and well dressed for a funeral. It wasn't until the distorted face of his became clear from the well-lit city that surrounded the small group had the Cat begin to realize how severe the situation really was.


End file.
